Golden
by KuumaPeruna
Summary: A Hades and Persephone story. A young goddess, born with a mysterious illness and hidden away by her mother, by chance one day meets the king of the dead, Hades. They are quickly swept up into a sweet love, but pesky things like family and curses, seem to always get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden**

_The first time they met was an accident._

It was just after midday and Persephone had wandered off to play in the fields surrounding Demeter's temple. She was admiring the flowers and listening to the birds when she noticed something strange about a patch of tall grass in the distance. Going to investigate she went beyond the set perimeter of Demeter's land into another's. Upon reaching the site she pushed the grass aside to peer in. Personage gasped when she saw that the disturbance was sleeping man. Quickly, fearing the man was dead or sick, she bent down and placed her hand on his forehead to check that he was okay. Feeling that he did not have a fever and still had his pulse, she removed her hand and sat next him. She studied his face and immediately her eyes focused on dark scarring on the right side of his face. It was 2 lines of twisty, jagged scar tissue, one falling over his eye down to the corner of his mouth and the other just behind. But they didn't look recent and Persephone decided they really didn't bother her so she moved on to other parts of him.

The man's face was long and sturdy looking with an equally long and straight nose. He had very short dark brown hair even with bright sun and thick eyebrows set in a straight line. His clothes were even darker than his hair, a high collared tunic, trousers, boots, and a long cape clipped onto his shoulders. All the black and grays gave him a sense of seriousness and duty. And Persephone for some reason couldn't decide whether the man was young or old. He seemed to age in different light.

But with a final look, Persephone deemed him to be a handsome man. She glanced at his sleeping face again and a mischievous grin appeared on her face...

Hades had gone to the surface that day to take a break from all the stress he'd been feeling lately. He thought a quick trip in the sun and fresh air would do him some good. After a short meandering around his land, he decided to sit among the tall grasses. It was so peaceful, the wind gently blowing through the grass and trees, some faraway birds were singing, and best of all there was no-one here to bother him. Hades smiled and laid back in grass. Back in the underworld he had to constantly deal with the souls and servants following him around, asking the same questions over and over. Hades frowned, it was always, 'why are we here?' or 'why can't I go home?' They always want to leave. Hades personally loved the underworld, it's vastness and uniqueness intrigued him. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to leave when there were millions of caves and secret passageways, or when there are so many new and strange plants and flowers to discover. But he knew not everyone got the same freedom as he did in the underworld.

Hades sighed and closed his eyes. Thinking about all his favorite places to visit and explore, he soon fell asleep in the grass. All the nights he had missed in the past couple months took over and he found himself in a quiet dreamless slumber. He was awakened after a couple hours by giggling. Confused, Hades scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned. The giggling stopped and he opened his eyes to see what exactly was going on and when he did his breathing halted. Before him sat the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was absolutely golden. Her long wavy hair shone and Hades couldn't quite tell if it was blonde or red because of the sun behind her which also created a halo surrounding her figure. Her small, thin body was covered with a light wispy dress. The whiteness of the dress contrasted with her tan skin which also glowed in the light. His eyes made their way up to her face, and oh how lovely it was! But unfortunately he couldn't see all of it because she had both of her small hands covering her mouth to from laughing.

Hades looked at her confused again. 'Why is she laughing?' He thought, 'is she laughing at me? Is they something on me?' He quickly sat up and flowers of every shape, size, and keep color tumbled down his chest and shoulders into his lap. Looking even more confused, Hades saw that he was surrounded by flowers carefully placed in patterns and sorts.

He turned back towards the woman who now removed her hands and Hades could see a wide grin across her face. Hades couldn't help it and soon he to was laughing along with the mystery woman.

"Did you-" Hades started to say but was cut off by another voice far off in the distance.

"Persephone." It called, and the woman turned and stood up in a hurry.

"Wait!" Hades tried to stop her but she was already running to the voice in a flurry of white skits and gold hair.

"Persephone," Hades whispered to himself. He sighed and flopped back down among the flowers. "Persephone," he whispered again. Oh boy was he smitten.

**A/N: Hei everyone! This is my first story and I hope you liked it! I will try to post more chapters soon! Kiitos! -KuumaPeruna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden**

_The second time they met was not quite an accident._

Two months had past since the flower encounter and Hades could not get Persephone out of his head. He couldn't go one day without somehow thinking about her. Whether it be while laying in bed or trying to concentrate at work judging the never-ending steam of souls. He thought about her unbelievable beauty and the way the sunlight hit her, making glow. He wondered about her life. Who's her family? What was she doing in the grass? Where did she go? Who called her? Was she thinking about him?

And as the days went on, Hades grew restless with his thoughts about Persephone. Her image was fading in his memory and he wanted to see her again. He thought about going back up to the surface to try and find her but Hades didn't want her to think he was weird or a stalker for tracking her down after their brief interaction.

Sitting in his throne, Hades sighed and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and looked around his throne room with its dark stone walls, the dreary lighting. Never before had he thought this place was boring, but after meeting Persephone and her liveliness, nothing could possibly compare. Even exploring the secret tunnels and gardens weren't as much fun anymore. Hades would discover something new and immediately his thoughts would turn to Persephone. Things like, '_I bet Persephone would like this,_' or '_Persephone would totally find this funny!_' Only to be disappointed when he realized she wasn't there. Hades was way in over his head with this girl and he'd figured if he didn't do something soon he would go crazy.

Getting up from his throne, Hades began to wander around his palace. Every once in awhile he would pass by a servant or a lost soul that occupied the place with him and greet them politely. He didn't have a real destination in mind, but his feet eventually lead him to the entrance of his palace and out into the underworld so Hades decided to pay a visit to his loyal guard dog, Cerberus.

The three headed dog was carefully watching the dead pass through the gates of judgement making sure no-one tried to escape from their fate. But once one of the heads caught scent of Hades coming, they forgot everything and pounced on their master. Excited barks and tail waggings, terrified the newly deceased spirits waiting in line and nearly knocked Hades of his feet. But after years of working with the dogs, Hades was pretty confident in handling them.

"Woah! Calm down, it's just me." Hades laughed trying push the massive creature off himself. Cerberus stood about half a meter taller than the god and had long wiry black fur that would get matted up whenever he played in river or mud. Just thinking about having to groom the wild animal could make Hades cringe.

With a final push, he got the dog off of and was now giving each head equal scratching and petting time.

"Hey Cerberus, what have you been up to? Hopefully your job and not getting into trouble." Hades laughed and the heads yipped and howled in response.

"Now Cerberus you know how I told you about the woman I met a while back." Cerberus of course did not understand a single word Hades said but he was still happy to just sit and listen to his master.

"Well," Hades continued on, "I just can't stop thinking about her. I want to see her again or talk to her. But it would be weird for me to go seek her out, right? And imagine how awkward that would be. Like knocking on her door and saying, 'hello there, I don't know if you remember me but I think you're amazing and beautiful and I want to-' you know what Cerberus, I don't even know what I want to do with her once I finally talk to her. Do I just want to be friends, do I want to marry her, maybe something in between. Who knows!" He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair- or more like he just rubbed his head since his hair wasn't really long enough.

"But hey, what if I just happened to "run" into her again. That wouldn't be so awkward as hunting her down, right? I could casually walk around that field we were in and hope she's there and will want to talk to me."Hades suddenly lit up, excitedly thinking of different scenarios of running into Persephone and their conversations.

Cerberus on the other hand grew bored with Hades and now had its attention on the rushing waters of the river. And before Hades could react, the monstrous dog was already bounding toward the the muddy bank ready to play. The frantic Hades running after the animal before too much damage was done.

The day had finally come for when Hades decided he had enough of waiting and was going to stand around in the field to see Persephone.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and a little bit of a breeze, but Hades was not in a good mood. He had been waiting in the field for over 2 hours with no sign of Persephone, the clothes he had on were his best of course, but he was hot and uncomfortable in them, and he was realizing how stupid of plan this was.

Angry and annoyed at his situation, Hades kicked the ground and let loose a rush of profanities. Because of his commotion, Hades didn't hear the sound of rustling grass and footsteps, or maybe it was because the bearer of those footsteps happened to be very light and graceful on her feet and wouldn't normally make a loud noise. With a smile on her face, she said,

"Hello sir, are you okay?"

With eyes wide, the surprised Hades whipped his body around to face the voice, and complete froze when he saw who it was. Persephone.

The woman he had been thinking and dreaming about for months was now right in front of him and she was every bit as wonderful as last time. Her hair, her face, her body, were exactly the same, glowing in the afternoon sun.

He tried to answer her question, but he could not for the life of him figure out what she had said, if she had said anything at all! Maybe he was just imagining ask of this. Hades' mind was complete mush, all he could do was stare.

_ 'Say something! Say something!'_ Hades told himself. He had practiced what he had wanted to say to Persephone when he met her again, but those words were lost in the wind as he said;

"Hello. Yes." She laughed and raised her eyebrows,

"Well that's good." Hades mentally slapped himself. How could he have said that! He was acting like a weirdo and he was ruining his time with her.

"Hello, yes, I'm sorry, you just surprised me." His brain finally catching up with him.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for." Persephone said, a huge cheeky grin spread across her face. Hades again just started blankly at her, then he too smiled. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' He thought.

"Please forgive me, I just like to mess around. My name is Persephone by the way."

"Oh it's ok, nice to meet you. I'm..Hades." Hades always hated introducing himself because even though he loved his job, not everyone else felt the same way. The other gods and goddesses would suddenly find excuses or make faces when they found out who he was. And he was afraid Persephone would do the same, but she was still standing there, beautiful as ever.

"Well Hades, would you like eat with me." Persephone said and Hades noticed the basket she was carrying.

"Sure, if you don't mind." She smiled and led him to a small area without any of the tall grasses. Surrounded by flowers, this space was just big enough for the two of them. Persephone sat down with a huff and patted the dirt next to her.

"Come. Sit." She commanded and Hades happily followed. "So Hades what were you doing out there anyway?"

"I was..," '_..waiting for you...'_ "..just enjoying the day." Persephone didn't look up. She was pulling breads, cheeses, sweets, and wine out of the basket and laying them between the two.

"It is a really lovely day, that's why I'm out here as well." There was a slight hesitation in her voice but Hades didn't catch it. "Here take what you want." She began grabbing at the food knowing exactly what she wanted. Laying slices of cheese on bread and pouring herself and Hades a cup of wine. Hades on the other hand was gingerly picking at the food not sure if he should really take it or not. He finally decided on just a bit of bread carefully pulling it apart and eating it in pieces.

They made polite conversation white they ate. Nothing much, just things about the weather, the scenery, and the food. Persephone was actually the one doing most of the talking, Hades would put his own comments and opinions every so often, but he was more then beyond thrilled to just hear her voice.

But after awhile, when the food was mostly gone, Persephone looked off to the distance, where she ran away last time. Sighing, she started packing things up and looked back at Hades.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh, ok. Well thank you for sharing your food with me." Hades stood up with Persephone once she had gotten everything ready. And now the two were just standing in front of each other, neither wanting to leave. Looking back, she sighed again and said,

"Well Hades, goodbye." She turned to leave and Hades, not wanting her to go called out,

"Wait!"she turned around and looked at him, waiting. "Um, could we maybe meet again, sometime?" Persephone grinned and replied,

"Yes I'd love to. Meet me here in two days." Hades heart took flight and he too smiled as wide as possible. While Hades was in a dizzy, Persephone took the opportunity to run home, a repeat of the past.

**A/N: Hei everyone! I hope you all had a nice Christmas and New year's! Hyvää joulua ja uutta vuotta! Kiitos-Kuumaperuna**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hei! I apologize so much for how late this chapter came, school and family problem got in the way. But here it is! I updated the summary as well so go check it out. I was having an issue of what direction I wanted this story to go in and I've finally decided to go on with my original plot. Thank you! Ja Kiitos!**

**.  
**

**Golden**

_The third time they met was more of a date_

Oh Persephone could hardly contain her excitement! 'Just two days! Just two days!' She chanted as she ran home.  
Once more she glanced back at Hades but only to be disappointed to see he wasn't in the field anymore. Persephone hated having to leave Hades behind, but what was supposed to be only 20 minutes at the most turned into over an hour.  
Frowning, she eventually stopped running as she neared the small cottage she shared with her mother. Breathing heavily and with her head spinning, she opened the door and went inside.  
"Hey mom!" She called. At the sound, an older-but still vastly beautiful- woman quickly rushed into the front room and began fussing about Persephone.  
"Oh Persephone dear, there you are. I was beginning to worry that maybe someone snatched you up. But how are you? How do you feel?" Persephone smiled.  
"Don't worry mom. I'm okay, everything's okay." Her mother stared at her for a moment then hugged her.  
"That's good. So how was it? What did you do?" She asked pulling away from her daughter.  
"Oh, it was very nice! It was such a beautiful day, and the best part was that I saw him again!" Persephone said trying to keep from smiling.  
"Oh oh oh! How exciting, did you find out his name?"  
"Lord Hades."  
"Hades?! My child..." Persephone's mother sighed and slowly shook her head. But by knowing her daughter she couldn't help but smile as well. Happy and slightly amused at Persephone's choice of interest.  
"We're meeting again too. In a couple days." Persephone grinned. Feeling excited for her daughter, Persephone's mother grinned as well and pulled her daughter over to sit.  
"Ok, but you're going to have to tell me everything. Just like how you're going to tell me everything that happened today." They both laughed and Persephone began telling about her lunch.

*************************************************************************************  
As soon as she saw the dark figure standing alone, the butterflies erupted in her stomach, Persephone stopped and took a deep breath. She grabbed the ends of her white dress and hiked it up to her thighs before scrambling through the tall grass. 'Oh maybe that wasn't such a good idea,' She thought breathing heavily and her head spinning, a constant state it seemed. But that didn't matter; she was with Hades, finally. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and for a brief moment everything was perfect, until she noticed what he was wearing.  
Persephone had to laugh, she couldn't help it. While most of the other gods would have just wrapped a white sheet around there persons and called it good, Hades had clearly come dressed to impress. With dark furs, silks, leathers and heavy sliver buckles. 'Wealthy one indeed,' Persephone thought with a smirk.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Well it's just that since it's such a nice day today, I was going to suggest we go for a swim in the lake, but you look so... nice... it'd be a waste. We could eat again or go for a walk..." Hades' face turned bright red and he quickly looked down at his clothes. Persephone suddenly felt guilty for teasing Hades,  
"Oh, don't worry I'm just joking. You really do look very handsome today." She smiled at him again; Persephone desperately wished this day would go smoothly.  
Hades looked back at her still embarrassed,  
"Thanks...Actually going to the lake sounds very nice." They looked at each other and smiled before Hades looked away, still beet red. He offered her his arm, which she gladly took and led him to the forest. They continued this way, walking slowly along the dirt path, not saying anything, just absorbing the wonderful feeling of the weather and each other's presence. With every step she took, Persephone's bare feet would leave a bright green trail of plant life, while, on the other side, Hades' dark boots crunched and snapped broken off sticks and dead leaves. "I want you to know I'm really happy we got to meet again." Persephone said breaking the silence.  
The sun sparkled through the trees above.  
"Me too." Hades said and the two leaned closer together. In no time at all they reached the clearing with the lake. A beautiful meadow hidden by hundreds of tall, dense trees and in the center was what looked to be a small cove of a much bigger body of water. The blue-green waters were perfectly still, reflecting the sun and clouds. "Isn't it lovely? Oh! I absolutely adore this place!" Persephone gasped. Hades definitely had to agree with her. It was like a scene out of a book or painting; mesmerizing. 'Just like Persephone,' He thought to himself. She let go of his arm to twirl around in the sun. Hades, not particularly fond of roasting in the hot sun- especially with what he was wearing- sought out a cool, shady spot to sit. He found such an area under a tree near the edge of the lake. He sat down and watched Persephone dance. The sunlight hitting her just right, her hair golden as the first time he saw her. She finally walked over and sat down next to Hades. "I'm surprised there aren't any water nymphs here." He stated and Persephone sighed. "Oh sometimes there are a few here. But they usually like to hang out further south, where there are warmer waters." "Warmer waters?-You couldn't be referring to where Apollo likes to hang out. Hmmm..."  
"Yep." Hades peered down at Persephone and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her as close as possible. She tilted her head up and smiled when Hades softly kissed her on the lips. Hades broke away and looked Persephone dead in the eyes. His heart couldn't take it anymore. He was completely in love with this woman.

"Persephone," He said, "I want you to come with me to the Underworld."


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Persephone," He said, "I want you to come with me to the Underworld."_

Persephone stared at Hades for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. She knew how serious going to the Underworld was and how she should not answer lightly even if she trusted Hades.

She studied his face thinking. She knew for sure that she wanted this, to go be with Hades, in his realm. The idea of leaving her life behind and exploring everything this world had to offer excited her and her chest tightened. She had never left her mother's fields and as vast as they were, there was always a limit. Persephone has seen grasses and trees and flowers for days but never a mountain or cave. Other than the small lake in the wood, she has never seen water so wide, men sailed for months just to get to the other side. And how many more possibilities could be out there?

Hades sensed her concern over his statement and immediately regretted saying it. He had gotten caught up in the moment. The underworld was not an easy place to be, it could easily suck you into it, trapping your soul forever; Hades, of course, knew this first hand.

Hades loved his home but he was used to the harsh conditions that settled themselves there, Persephone was not. All he could think about was his dear golden Persephone being swallowed up by the darkness. He feared she hate it or finally realize the horrible god he was.

And why wouldn't she. He was the King of the Dead. With a heavy heart he went to withdraw his request, but before he could, her soft voice chimed in,

"Ok. Lets go." Hades faced her with disbelief.

"No it's alright, I was too hasty in- I mean we're probably going too quick-" She cut off his rambling protests,

"I don't think so. I've thought about it and if I'm gonna go to the underworld I'd rather do it now with someone I like then later when my time comes." Hades frowned at that last statement but he was soon blinded by the realization of her earlier words. With the thrill of confidence Hades kissed Persephone again.

"Oh but what about my mother? I completely forgot about her-She'll never agree to this." She jumped up and exclaimed. Hades grumbled and also stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off his pants.

"Oh no," He said, Leaning backwards to stretch out a knot in his spine, "You are not getting my hopes up and then crushing them in the very next minute. I don't care what Demeter thinks, I'm all mentally prepared for you to come with me and if that means I have to kidnap you then I'll do it!" By the end of Hades threatening statement, his hand was on her shoulder and the two were both laughing. Persephone already forgetting about what her mother might do and instead of the present here with Hades.

"Well then you better get on with kidnapping me before anyone sees" She smiled. For the first time in her life Persephone felt like a normal young goddess. Alive and healthy with the sun on her skin, flowers in her hair, and a romance forging itself with every movement they made. Her Mother's worrying was somewhere else along with the depressing questions and comments.

She did think back to what her mother's reaction might be, but Persephone justified it with the fact that she may never get this chance again. She smiled at Hades again and the look of his dark features and handsome face even with the scarring just made her heart swell up.

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked. Persephone nodded and with a snap of his fingers the ground beneath them shook and rumbled. The force was so strong that Persephone grabbed on to a very willing Hades who then lifted her small body into his arms.

"I apologize for all this. I don't normally divulge in the dramatics. But you know, I have to show off every once in awhile." The trees around them were being torn from the roots landing with heavy crashes onto the forest floor. The lakes water was in an angry mess. Waves rising out over the shore, slamming into the bush. Hanging onto him she watched in awe as plumes of black, stinky smoke bled out of a rip in the earth itself. Nine, darker than night, ghostly steeds materialized. Gnashing their teeth in their foamy mouths. Their red eyes like demons, uncontrollable and fierce, pulling an ornate silver chariot, glittering like stars or sharpened swords. Her once peaceful meadow, with its still waters and pure skies, now a chaotic rage. A wild monster got loose, tearing everything apart. And at the center of it all: Hades.

Through this turmoil, he stood there holding her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes," She responded, "And I do have have to say I am very impressed." Persephone grinned at him and his heart flew away, out of his chest and into the bright sky. This was one of the few occasions he felt proud of himself and his status as the King of the Underworld. Persephone,The Persephone he'd been thinking about, dreaming about, worrying about, was in his arms at that very moment saying that he was impressive. Freely coming with him to the underworld, his home and she wa happy and excited about it. Her hand was at the base of his head feeling the short length of his hair. Never in his thousands years of living did he ever meet anyone so amazing and to open up to him and not be afraid or disgusted. She was his sun, his light in his dark world. And he thought, '_I can never let her down_.'

He carried her the few steps to the chariot and grabbed the leather reins with his free hand. He struck the horses and everything morphed into a dead silence. There Hades was, the light flickering off his face, commanding the world like the king he was. Leading the beasts straight into a dark Hell.

And as the last bits of light faded from her vision, a rush of fear swept through her body.

**A/N: I'M SOO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I deeply apologize, life has unfortunately gotten in the way and I haven't had any time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my hardest to keep writing! Kiitos paljon!  
**


End file.
